Change
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: "Some thing needs to change, Jason." Robin said to him with anger in her voice. "I don't know what you want. I think this is a waist of time." Jason sighed with annoyance. "Are you telling me you don't see a problem between us?"


**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl:  
>I love reading magazines and looking at pictures. But sometimes I feel like stalker because I get really excited to see what is happening in their lives. Then I think about the fact that they knew that they were getting themselves into, so it's okay, plus other people are doing the same thing.<strong>

**Change**

"Some thing needs to change, Jason." Robin said to him with anger in her voice.

"I don't know what you want. I think this is a waist of time." Jason sighed with annoyance.

"Are you telling me you don't see a problem between us?" Robin waved her hands in front of her with a lot of emphasis.

"I think it was its fine."

"Of course you do, because it's been the same thing for years, but we need to make a change."

Taking a deep breath Jason crossed his arms. This was the pose he normally took when he was not going to back down. Robin noticed this is let out a breath of annoyance.

"Its not going to hurt anyone if we make a few tweaks here and there. Look I know change can be painful but I'm telling you, no one is going to miss this."

"I will!" Jason took a step closer to her and looked into her eyes, "Can't we just keep it the way it is, for me?"

"No, you cannot do that to me, your not fighting fair," Robin said as she started to giggle.

"Come on, there is nothing that needs to be changed, and I think that people will notice that it's gone."

"And they will thank me. They will be just happy to see this thing disappear."

Jason sighed, and rubbed his forehead. This was not going as he planned. And he knew that she was stubborn and was not going to back down. He was annoyed with himself because he KNEW that sooner or later he was going to give into her just to make her happy.

"Okay, what-what if we compromise?"

"No, either we change it all or nothing." Robin said as she crossed her arms.

"We could, move it?"

"How is that going to work?" Robin said with curiosity.

Again Jason put his hand to his head, "No." He said with a little more force that he meant.

Just as Jason suspected Robin was angry. This wasn't what he wanted. All he wanted was to keep everything the same, simple, way it has always been.

"Jason it is JUST a COUCH!" Robin stomped up to him, where he was standing in front of the fire place. "What is your problem? Its ugly and lumpy and it clashes with my new coffee table."

"I DO." Jason felt as if he was backed up against the wall and he needed a way to get out of the corner that she had put him in. He didn't like feeling like he was stuck with no where to run.

"Yeah, WELL I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT! I'M CHANGING IT!" Robin yelled, jamming her finger into his chest.

Great, Jason thought. Now she was mad at him and he was never going to see his couch again.

"Look, some things are meant to be and this is, the couch is going." With that Robin turned around, grabbed her phone off the table and dialed a number.

"Bring it up boys." Was all she said and then looked up at him, grabbing his hand. "It's for the best Jason, just think of the difference it will make."

She let go of his hand a walked over to the door and opened it to let the men holding a new couch.

Jason stood back and watched as three men took away his favorite couch, the one couch that he had ever since he had changed the decorations of the apartment. This was not what he had expected when he got home. All he wanted was a quiet evening with the woman he loved and not have fight with anyone. But as soon as he walked threw the door this was what he got. His own couch was being taken away from him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

As long as Robin was happy he would be happy. He shook his head as Robin backed up and ran towards the couch, jumping on it. She squealed with glee as she landed on the couch and he smiled. Maybe it would be a good couch after all.

**The end.**


End file.
